This disclosure relates to a terminal block assembly, and more particular, to a terminal block assembly for use on a gas turbine engine generator.
On a gas turbine engine generator application, a terminal block cover is often used to protect the phase terminals for maintenance personnel safety and to protect the phase leads from foreign object debris that could cause shorting. In the past, copper leads with lugs at their ends have been secured to the terminals. For new applications, aluminum leads are used to reduce weight. Aluminum wire has a higher resistivity than copper wire given the same gage size wire. In order to compensate for the higher resistance of the aluminum wire, a larger gage aluminum wire is used which requires a correspondingly larger lug.